


A Portrait of Two Lovers

by IchBinAsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Plot Twists, Why is it so hard to let go?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchBinAsh/pseuds/IchBinAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting go is hard to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Portrait of Two Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, look at that... I haven't written a fic in a while and I finally have more time! If there's any mistakes regarding grammar and/or spelling, please let me know. I don't have a beta reader. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! :)
> 
>  
> 
> (I'd like to apologize beforehand for the inconvenience).

Eren woke up to the presence of another occupying his bed. The blurry image that filled his vision, revealed a set of steely gray eyes with each blink. The pair of said eyes crinkled at the corners--as if it were amused by the sleep filled boy in front of him. “Good morning, beautiful,” the owner of the eyes quietly whispered to Eren--as if no one else was to hear him speak. Cold, slender fingers found its way to Eren, cupping his right cheek. A thumb began stroking at the fresh hue of pink that painted the boy’s face. “So precious.” Another whisper.

“Hm? Levi.” Eren quietly murmured the name of the other man as he rubbed the residue of the sleep out of his eyes. He let out a little yawn as he snuggled closer to Levi. “Good morning,” he said as he buried his face into Levi’s chest, smiling softly to himself. Levi let out a low chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Eren.

Levi managed to untangle the mess of blankets from Eren’s legs and drape it over the both of them without letting the other go. No matter how much of a heater Eren can be, he sure did get cold easily. The extra warmth allowed Eren to snuggle closer to Levi and intertwine their legs together. Levi played with the ends of Eren’s messy brown locks. He pressed his lips to the mass of brown hair, gaining a quiet sigh of content from Eren. They laid still for what felt like decades. The mess of limbs under the soft fabric of the comforter--two beings united by touch. They felt as if they were the only two people in the world and nothing could penetrate this feeling of comfort that wrapped itself around them.

“Levi?” Eren wriggled his way out of the comforter so he could be eye level with the other man.

Levi couldn’t help but to smile as the rest of Eren’s head popped out from under the covers. “Yes, my lil’ burrito?”

“Can I kiss you?” Eren looked at Levi with a feign of innocence.

“No.”

“What?! Why not?” Eren began to whine. His bottom lip pulled into a cute little pout.

“Because your breath smells like shit. That’s why.” Levi retorted. However, Levi couldn’t find himself to be annoyed with Eren’s behavior. The corner of his lips pulled up into a little smirk.

“Meanie.” Eren huffed and pulled the comforter over his head again. He somehow managed to wiggle around and face the other side of the bed whilst pulling the remainder of the blankets along with him. 

Levi rolled his eyes and threw his hands up; a smirk still playing on his lips. “Alright fine. I’m leaving.” 

He then proceeded to get off the bed but Eren pulled him back down and quickly wrapped the blankets around the both of them again. “Nu, I’m sorry don’t leave! I’m not mad anymore!”

Levi let out a chuckle, “spoiled brat.” He lifted Eren’s chin up allowing him better access to the soft, yet chapped lips that craved his affection. Levi ran his thumb across Eren’s pout. He inched closer letting, their lips meet in a warm, gentle embrace. “How’s that?” Levi whispered to Eren as their mouths slightly moved apart.

“Perfect,” Eren let out with a sigh. Levi smiled. Eren always thought his smiles were so genuine--not because he rarely smiled, but because it warmed Eren’s heart. He felt trusted. He felt at home. “I love it when you smile,” Eren said to the other man as he stared in awe.

A faint of pink appeared on Levi’s pale cheeks, “shut up.”

Eren started giggling, “but you’re even _more_ beautiful when you do!” The young boy cooed at the older man. “Your smile is like a masterpiece. I could stare at it all day,” Eren whispered as he caressed Levi’s cheek. Eren found himself mesmerized with the older man’s presence.

_Knock. Knock._

Eren quickly jumped up, pushing Levi away. “Eren?” Carla’s voice found its way through the other side of the door.

“Y-yes, mom?” Eren stuttered at the abrupt sound of his mother’s voice.

“Who are you talking to, sweetie?” Eren could hear the concern in her words.

“Uh, um… n-no one, mom!” Eren frantically replied to his mother.

“Must be mumbling in your sleep again…? I’m sorry, did I wake you, honey?”

“No. It’s fine, mom. I’ll be up in a minute!” Eren replied back to his mother.

“Okay, sweetie.” Eren listened to the sound of his mother’s receding footsteps. He let out a breath of air that he hadn’t realized he was holding in. 

Eren let out a small chuckle, “ _phew._ Didn’t get caught this time.” Eren looked over to the empty space beside him. He let out a small sigh as he lifted up a picture frame that sat on his nightstand. He turned it over in his hands and took off the clasps that held the back in place. Out fell a newspaper clipping: ‘Motorcycle Accident Taking the Life of One of Trost’s Loved Ones.’ There was picture of a man under the headline. His jet black hair formed an undercut. Bangs framed his smooth, pale skin. His lips were pressed into a firm line. His eyes--his eyes were rimmed with dark circles, illuminating the gray of the irises. The same gray that Eren woke up to.

Eren flipped over the frame back to the front. Inside, there was a picture of the same man next to a brunet with emerald eyes that radiated with happiness. The man had an arm around the brunet as he left a small peck on the other’s cheek. A wide grin danced across the face of the brunet. They looked so happy together; so lively. 

Tears began welling up at the corner of Eren’s eyes. One by one, they fell onto the glass protecting the portrait of the two lovers. “I’m so sorry Levi,” He sniffled. “I can’t seem to let you go…”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this wasn't some sick April Fool's joke... I swear I love you guys! ;c
> 
> Comments and/or kudos appreciated! ...Oh and Let me know if you guys have any questions.


End file.
